


Don't Wake Elodie

by orphan_account



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Attempt at Quiet Sex, Cyborg GF, Dorms, Established Relationship, F/F, Interrupted Beauty Sleep, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elodie is at her late-night honors classes, what better time is there for Enid to sneak your hot cyborg girlfriend from the future into her dorm room? What could possibly go wrong?





	Don't Wake Elodie

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone who loves this ship is too scared to be horny about it so i'm putting an end to that.

Enid’s keys jingled slightly as she reached out to unlock her dorm room door but missing the keyhole completely, instead punching the door several inches from the knob.   
“Pft, nice!” Red chuckled. The dim, blue hallway lights glinted off of the stochastic strands of her fuschia neo-mullet. She was beautiful, and Enid could barely stifle a her laughter behind a playful grin.   
“Shh!” Enid touched a scolding finger to Red’s perpetually smirking lips, “If Professor Sunshine sees us I am SO busted, dude!”  
“I know, I’m just teasin’!” Red Action snaked her arm around Enid’s hips and planted a kiss on her cheek. Enid blushed and slowly opened the door with a creak.  
And before she could even shut it, Red had Enid pressed up against the door and purpling a spot on the young ninja’s neck. Enid let out a low moan but quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.  
“Shit!” she hissed. Red stopped sucking.  
“Whoa, what’s wrong?”  
“My roommate! She was supposed to have her honors class tonight!” Enid gestured her head towards the softly snoring lump beneath white silken sheets.  
“Noooo…” Enid lamented silently, wincing.  
Red peered over at the sleeping Elodie, taking note of her sleeping mask and inexplicable feathered cap she was wearing to bed for some reason. She looked back at Enid and twirled a stray violet lock around her finger.  
“I mean… she looks pretty conked…” she trailed off.  
“Are you saying we- “ Enid didn’t dare say, “Do... you think we should?”  
Red leaned in until they were cheek to cheek before breathing a sultry whisper into her ear.  
“We could be. So. Quiet.” and Enid felt an invigorating chill move through her whole body.   
“Yeah, what the heck!” she whispered back with a sly smile, “I didn’t go to all this trouble to not fuck my girlfriend.”  
Enid hoists her up and lays her down gently on her twin-sized bed. She lets her fingers trail lightly down Red’s thighs before reaching up to pull off her crop top and sports bra in one smooth motion. Red gazes on, enamored as her girlfriend lets down her violet hair, barely long enough to cover her breasts. The way she was highlighted by the moonlight filtering through the window, she was like an apparition, the very picture of a goddess visiting from the corn heavens themselves!   
And Red moves on her like a hungry dino, flipping her over to suck a small, taught titty and letting her cold, cyborg hand trace slowly down her midriff. Enid hummed quietly and arched into her girlfriend’s touch, where she had begin stroking her clit over her tight shorts. Enid ran her fingers through Red’s rosy hair, tugging slightly when Red’s fingers crept even lower, to test how wet she felt through the her shorts. The answer was very. Red celebrates by gleefully nipping at Enid’s nipple.   
“Ow!” She half-yelps, half-laughs, but Red muffles her with a kiss. Enid's eyes flutter and she melts into it. She winds her arms around Red’s waist and holds her so tight she swore they could phase into each other if they tried hard enough. Their tongues magnetically find their way into the space they’d created between one another.   
Red’s icy metal fingers once again slide down, this time burrowing beneath Enid’s waistband. They graze over the meadow of lavender curls, past her clit, and rest at last upon her pussy, moist with anticipation. Red wades into her shallows, allowing her robotic fingertips to become slick and wet, sliding them back up, and rubbing Enid’s clit in tight little circles.   
Enid begins breathing heavily. Red breaks the kiss and raises herself up to meet her girlfriend’s gaze. Red stares deep into her pining eyes and watches her body quiver. She dips back into Enid’s inkwell, then continues writing the short, fast strokes against her pearl with renewed vigor. She loves to watch Enid unravel beneath her, the way she falls apart to her precise, mechanical touch. It thrills Red to calculate in real time the exact duration and pressure it takes to make her cum.   
This time, it doesn’t take long at all, and Enid feels the familiar electrifying sensation spread through her body like tree roots. Her grip tightens around on her bedsheets, her thighs tightening around Red’s bracer, and her eyes squeeze shut. Before she can stop herself, she lets out a broken wail as she comes suddenly.   
For just a moment, Enid lay there in a blissed-out haze. And then she realized what she had just done. Enid bolted upright on the bed and saw what a petrified Red had noticed only moments before.   
It was Elodie, arms folded and glowering straight back at them with tired eyes. Very much awake, and very, very cross.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic so far, leave a comment so i don't abandon it lol


End file.
